Caged Brothers
by elleran1969
Summary: Sam and Adam in the cage with Lucifer their relationship  rated T for torture.


Caged Brothers

For more than two decades they were ignored left to their own devices, they tried to stay quiet and inconspicuous. They did not need to eat but sometimes they were able to sleep a short respite from the horror around them. As the years passed they spoke constantly of their lives, trying to hold onto memories by sharing them with each other.

They kept each other sane, became so close that they could finish each others' thoughts, each knew what the other felt when the visions became too horrific they would just hold the other talking, calming, being there.

Then it happened, the struggle between the angelic brothers stopped with a great cry Michael had flared brighter than ever and pulled loose from his brother, his voice rang out in Enochian and then his essence had seemed to shrink as it moved away.

Lucifer had viewed this with rage and sorrow he heard his brother cry out to their father begging to be set free. He felt such rage towards Michael for his betrayal and to their father for abandoning them, but he still loved them his life without them had been agonising beyond any mortal's comprehension.

The humans, all of this was their doing those animals no better than beasts of burden they had corrupted the earth with their presence and here he was trapped again unable to wipe them clean.

He spread out his awareness his brother had withdrawn into himself and he could tell he would not be able to draw him out for now. But the humans they were here, he had not forgotten them and now it was time for some vengeance.

He found them cowering together terrified reaching out he ripped them apart, to start with he simply wanted to vent his rage spilling their ethereal insides from one side to the other. He kept their souls conscious throughout their screams giving him some small solace. After putting them back together he did it again and again but then he left them for weeks.

They tried to pull their shattered minds back, each at times slipping into madness, all the while Lucifer taunted them the anxiety and terror built up to such a fever pitch that each almost wished it would just start again so it would be over.

Then one day without warning they were each burning the flesh sliding slowly off their bodies, hair fizzing obscenely, their eyes boiling and melting, until they could feel their very insides cooking slowly they coughed and spewed up blood and worse unable to scream as their throats were ripped raw. Every moment they felt every agony, a human body would not have lasted minutes but they felt it for hours.

And then it would stop before their minds could shut down it would stop, they would heal, and it would not start up again until their minds had somewhat recovered.

He would not let them escape through insanity, no he wanted their minds broken but not destroyed their bodies did not matter but a mind could become so shattered it would no longer comprehend what was happening to it.

And he wanted them to know exactly what was happening every hour, every minute every second!

After a decades of ripping and burning Lucifer decided to have a game, his brother was still little better than catatonic and he blamed the humans for that, time to test some brotherly love.

"Sam oh Sam wake up." Lucifers voice shook Sam out the brief respite that sleep could give even if the dreams were filled with horrors.

"Uh," Sam shook looking at his tormenter he reached over and briefly grabbed Adams' shoulder Adam squeezed his hand and then shrank back against the wall.

"I have a choice for you Sam who gets all burnt up today you or baby brother?" Lucifers voice was soft for now although Sam knew it could be loud enough to split his head literally open.

Sam looked at Adam even though they had been in hell for nearly a century he still looked barely twenty. Sam began to shiver uncontrollably as he spoke the word his voice rasping hoarsely.

"Me."

"Very well." And Lucifer set him alight.

The next day Lucifer played the game again but this time with Adam and he too sacrificed himself for his brother and so it went on day after day after day. Each brother burning and dying again and again for the other. Until Lucifer changed the rules and began to burn Sam every day making only him the offer. Adam was so grateful and so guilty torn between the love of his big brother and the respite he finally had. After a year of constant torment Sam succumbed he said " Adam," just for a moment but it was all Lucifer needed and with a laugh he set Adam burning but he made him no offers just the flames every day.

Sam begged him to set his brother free to put him back in the fire, but the fallen angel only laughed softly at him and continued his gruesome games. The agony of watching his brother burn was ripping Sam's soul into smaller and smaller pieces every day.

After the year had passed Adam was taken from the flames and Lucifer returned to contemplating his own brother as he had at times in the past. Sam gathered his broken brother in his arms and clung to him as they both cried knowing the pain had stopped for only a brief of time.

After several months of watching his own unmoving brother Lucifer once again turned to the humans in a rage and dragged them apart if he could not have his brother they would not have theirs, for years he kept them apart only allowing them to hear each others' screams and pleas.

Then Michael moved, everything stopped as he raised himself and turned to his brother Lucifer reached out to him and they seemed to blend together.

Sam was now also able to move and searching blindly he finally found his brothers battered soul, he did not know what was left of Adam, but then there was not much left of him either he no longer had any memory of his life before the pit. All he knew was Adam was his blood his little brother and he had to look out for him keep him safe.

They sat together Adam had managed to raise his face briefly to look at Sam and now as they sat his head was bowed and he simply held Sam's arm.

"Sam." A voice not one of the only three voices he had heard in one hundred and eighty years spoke to him. He almost screamed but the terror of attracting Lucifers attention overrode all other fears.

"Sam I have come for you to take you back." There was a strange apparition in front of Sam it looked like an old man and was reaching for him Sam shrank back into Adam.

"No my brother needs me." Sam's voice was a pale shadow of what it had been.

"Yes Sam I know both of your brothers need you it is time to return to your older brother."

"But I'm the older brother I need to look after Adam it's my job!" Sam was pulling away but the man took him his soul became a small ball of light that he placed into his coat.

For a moment the old man looked at the young one on the ground the boy's hand was clenching uncontrollably and there were tears running down his face. Death sighed and briefly patted Adam's head he seemed to relax and then fell asleep a small gift.

Sam's soul struggled to return to Adam as it was jammed back into its screaming body it fought to remember, but a wall came down clamping on the memories. It railed against the wall surely given time it would break he had to save his brother, his blood.

As the hours passed he became tired and finally rested and when he awoke there were no more memories. Sam sat up and walked unsteadily into the study he was at Bobby's everything felt familiar but strange.

He looked over and there he was his brother, his blood.

"Dean."

After reading several in the cage stories I began obsessing over what the cage was like and had to write this even though imagining and writing it did make me feel awful it was cathartic. Hope you enjoy my POV. Thanks to other authors who are thinking about this.


End file.
